C. P. Flint
"Roses are red, violets are blue. That drow is dead, so let's go for two." ''-''Flint mumbling between shots. History Flint doesn't talk about their past, not a lot to talk about. Spent a childhood fighting for scraps of food, getting pumped full of various poisons, and if she was really lucky given a crossbow and made to practice shooting stuffed mindflayers and escaping slaves. Such a lifestyle taught them two very important lessons: proper follow throw when using a projectile weapon, and an intense hatred for elvenkind. One fateful day a young Flint decided that no, she didn't want to shoot the human fleeing, in fact she wanted to join them. So she took her crossbow and put a bolt up throw the skull of the drow watching her before making a run for it. This led to her spending several years living in an underdark resistance camp. It was there that she picked up the peculiar habit of cutting the right ear off of any drow she killed, bringing strings of severed ears back to camp to trade for renown and extra supplies. She's come to accept that surface elves aren't in fact just albino drow, but that has just taken them to the status 'barely tolerable' instead of 'kill on sight.' Appearance Normally its difficult to even tell Flint is human, walking about covered head to toe with only their eyes standing out from a small opening in their head wrap. When in more comfortable, less work related, clothing though Flint sports a head of red hair that's often tied up in a braid and pale skin from a life of living underground. Several tattoos mark her left arm, slave markings that have been worked into images that make them nearly unreadable to all but the most practiced eye. Though the images are gone the all too familiar act of raising the arm over the chest to present her markings remained and is most often used to inform any drow unfortunate enough to be within sight of her that they are about to be killed by a slave. Personality Most of the time Flint is a rather cold and detached individual, a life of near daily torture and brutal servitude having left nearly as many mental scars as physical ones. Any humor that does manage to leave her lips is almost certainly dark or of the gallows variety. For a dedicated marksman these tend to be good traits as she will never hesitate to pull the trigger, never panic in the face of overwhelming or changing odds. The exceptions to this tend to involve the drow. The sight of them, and to an extent any elf, fills Flint with disgust. The only cure for this new, upset mood is either a fair bit of time away from the knife eared bastard with a fair bit more whiskey, or to add a few new holes to their skull curtsy of whatever rifle she can get her hands on. So calming is the act of killing drow that she actively cheers up, even tot he point of humming between shots. Loves A pointy ear on both sides of the crosshair, whiskey, puppies, dark humor, rifles, bullets. Fears Missing, injections, mind flayers. Hobbies Tinkering with their equipment, reading, drinking, long walks at night. Friends ... Enemies The Drow: Because they exist. Mind Flayers: Because watching someone getting their brains eaten once is one time too many. Aspirations Flint seeks to improve their equipment and technique now that they're spending more time on the surface than ever before. Plenty to see, plenty to learn, plenty of gold to earn. Category:Character Category:Template